


2:27 am ; chanlix

by tzuyuwu



Category: K-pop, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, B x B, Boy x boy, Fanfiction, M/M, Sad, Sad Story, Text Messages, Texting, text fic, 방찬, 이필릭스
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 16:04:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 6,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17206523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tzuyuwu/pseuds/tzuyuwu
Summary: felix has been texting his ex, pouring his heart out. but it turns out that his ex changed his phone number and the new owner is chan, a stranger.





	1. o n e

**Author's Note:**

> tw for starving oneself, please do not read if you are triggered by this or by other eating disorders. improper punctuation and all lowercase is present, please do not read if you do not like that!! otherwise, enjoy!

+82 14 1038 7916 (Changbin)

i know i said that i was never gonna speak to you again. i was wrong. i miss you, more than anything in the world. these past few days since our break up have been terrible, i've locked myself in my room and i haven't come out. i only go out late at night to eat what little i can manage, sadness is the only thing that's keeping my stomach filled. the fight that we had still vivid in my memory and replays over and over again, it's all i think about.

i called you to meet up because we haven't seen each other in weeks. we met at our usual spot: a halfway walk between our houses, which was on a bridge that overlooked a lake. you were standing there alone, the breeze ruffling your clothes lightly. i stood behind you and inserted my hands into your coat pockets and rested my chin on your shoulder. i nuzzled my nose into your neck and gave you a quick peck on the cheek. i whined about how quiet and still you were, different from how you would usually be so happy to see me, and mentioned that it felt like you never put effort into our relationship.

that's when you snapped.

you whipped around and grabbed a handful of my hair, pulling me down to your height and said that you were trying. you were trying so hard and that it was i who was being lazy. you let me go and shoved me backwards hard, where i slightly tripped but caught myself in time. my head and my chest hurt so much, the pain burned like fire but your touch was like ice. you said this isn't going to work anymore. i agreed as i began to feel choked up. then you left. i stood there on the bridge and leaned over. i buried my face into my hands and let my tears fall into the water below. i knew this day would come, we've been fighting so much it was bound to happen.

i'm still pulling lose hairs from my head, i honestly might go bald because of your iron grip. i can also still feel the way your hands spread across my chest, how hard will you holding me and how hard did you push? were you making sure that that was the last time you were ever going to touch me?

 _delivered at 2:27am_  
_read at 2:30am_

 


	2. t w o

+82 14 1038 7916 (Changbin)

i don't know if you care about these updates or not, but i haven't had a single interaction with anyone. i haven't even gone to school since we've broken up. if i go to school, i'll think of you, and i'll think of when we first met.

it was my first day of school in korea, my parents moved the entire family here for the next while because my grandfather wasn't doing to well. i was just starting to make friends at my old school after YEARS of being the weird lonely kid, and my parents decided to rip me away from them. i was lucky to have met you on my very first day. i was placed beside you in homeroom, i felt nervous trying to talk to you because my korean vocabulary was so limited, it was practically basic level. but luckily, you introduced yourself and helped me understand words i didn't know, and even kept me company during lunch. i was so thankful to have someone like you in my life, and i couldn't ask for a more kinder friend. 

i now question if i could have a more kinder friend.

  
_delivered at 2:27am_   
_read at 2:29am_


	3. t h r e e

+82 14 1038 7916 (Changbin)

i haven't left my bedroom in days, nor have i bothered to open the blinds in my room. it's been nearly a week and i haven't seen an ounce of sunlight. i swear i'll turn into a vampire, but all jokes aside, this isn't good. this is what you did to me, you've caused me so much pain that i do not have the energy to leave my bedroom.

the memory of you that i've been thinking about recently was our unofficial first kiss. do you remember that? it was such an adorable story ya know. it was that one time we were over to hyunjin's house, along with jisung and minho. i'm glad you introduced me to your friends, they were all such nice boys. it pains me knowing that they were never here for me when you left me like this. i remember we were playing mariokart, well, you and the other three boys were playing on 4-player mode and i happily watched you win race after race. you were on fire, nothing could break your streak. you bragged about how awesome you were, and said that you would never lose a race, and if you perhaps did, you said you would kiss me. i blushed slightly at the thought of you kissing me.

but then, minho said that dreaded 5-letter word.

"notch"

i had no idea what that was, so i asked the one who had said that word. minho informed to me and the rest of our confused friends that you had to kiss me or you had no choice but to shave off half your eyebrow. you whined, saying you were only joking. but minho, while smirking and cracking his fingers out of habit, said it was either that or your eyebrow. you rolled your eyes playfully as you looked at me, and muttered to me that this will be hard for the both of us. as you then proceeded to kiss my cheek, i hid my face in my hands as your friends began to whoop loudly. although the kiss was only a few seconds, it felt like longer.

and to be honest, i enjoyed it.

the rest of the evening turned into a full blown game of notch. everyone was saying dumb things, and minho would blurt out "notch" whenever he got the chance to. i wish i said something along the lines of saying that i would drop you as a friend in hopes of minho saying notch so that i wouldn't be going through the pain that i'm going through right now.

  
_delivered at 2:27am_  
_read at 2:31am_

 


	4. f o u r

+82 14 1038 7916 (Changbin)

nothing has gotten better. i barely leave my bedroom, i honestly am starting to forget what my family looks like, my mind is preoccupied with you and our memories together. and today, i was thinking. about a memory that brings back so much pain.

our official first kiss.

i remember we were walking along the beach that night, talking about the most random things and about school. although it was the dead of winter and the sand was frozen solid beneath our feet, it was always relaxing to hear the sound of waves lapping up against the shore. we decided to take a break from walking, so we lay down on sand. i remember it took me a while to get comfortable, since laying on nearly frozen sand is not as easy to lay down on compared to it during the summer. i placed my hand atop your chest, feeling it rise and fall with your slow breathing, which i eventually matched my breathing rate to.

after sitting in a comfortable silence, listening to the faint sounds of the world, you spoke up, commenting on how clear and beautiful the sky was. i craned my head up more, looking up at the same starry sky as you, and agreed with you. you then sat up, which startled me slightly so i retracted my hand. you turned around to face me, and while staring into my eyes, said that my freckled face looked so much like the clear sky. i turned away in embarrassment at your comment, and thanked you awkwardly. when i turned back to look at you, our faces were a mere inches apart, i've never been so close to someone before, it made my heart pound loudly in my chest. you reached for my face, and began to pull me in.

and then it happened.

i had never felt a more amazing rush of joy and love all at once. kissing someone you really were in love with was the best feeling in the world. i had no idea what to do, as this was my first kiss. lame right? i'm 18 when i had my first kiss, but it's what i get when my family is constantly moving back and forth between australia and korea, i can never settle down with friendships or relationships. i ended up just cupping your face and pulling you in, it felt like the right thing to do. it really did at the time.

  
_delivered at 2:27am_   
_read at 2:32am_

 


	5. f i v e

+82 14 1038 7916 (Changbin)

i had my first interaction with someone in a couple weeks. well... somewhat of an interaction, and i figured you should know because you're the one who's made me like this. so yesterday morning i was crying about us, and my little sister happened to be nearby. i heard her footsteps near my door, and i was nervous that she was going to open my door and see how much of a wreck i was. instead, she slid a small piece of paper under my door she had written on, asking me if i wanted anything to eat. i stood up and walked over to my desk, grabbing the first pen i saw and scribbled down 'sure'. i slipped the note back and heard her run off. she soon returned later and sat by my door and began sliding dry cheerios under my door. i took them until she stopped passing them to me, in which i had now accumulated a small pile of the dry cereal. i managed to croak out a 'thank you' to her, and although i couldn't see her face, i could feel the energy of her happiness. it made me smile, and it had been the first time i had smiled in a few weeks.

sometimes i hear her ask where you are because she misses you, and she wonders why i'm locking myself up in my bedroom. she's too young to understand, i wish i could explain this situation to her. but i can't. she misses you so much. i miss you so much.

i haven't really thought much about our memories together today, but of course you know that i'm gonna let you know about these memories if i do think about them. you need to feel the same pain in my heart as i do for you

_delivered at 2:27am_   
_read at 2:29am_

 


	6. s i x

+82 14 1038 7916 (Changbin)

i had thought about the night after our first official kiss, i find it hard to remember how peaceful i was that day as i've been tormented by pain these last few weeks.

i remember you texting me said night, saying you wanted to meet halfway between our houses so we could talk. i was nervous, wondering if you didn't want to be friends anymore after we kissed. i texted back, asking if we should meet by the bridge that crosses over the lake, as it was approximately halfway between our houses. you said yes, so i hastily got myself ready to meet you.

once i arrived at the spot we agreed to meet at, i saw you leaning over the edge of the bridge, looking out into the world, the cold wind gently blowing your coat. i gently approached you by giving you a hug from behind, i then heard you exhale and slowly move into my touch. as i rested my head on your shoulder, i asked you what we are now. we were best friends, but we kissed each other, and best friends don't usually kiss each other in a romantic way. you then offered the idea that we could start dating, and i responded to you saying i would love that. you then took my hands, which at the time were wrapped around you, and placed them into you pocket along with your own. i enjoyed standing like this with you: holding each other's hands in your pockets, and resting my head in your shoulder. although it was cold and i wasn't dressed properly, i felt warm with you. a warmth that i, just a cold shell of nothing, now longs for

  
_delivered at 2:27am_   
_read at 2:30am_

 


	7. s e v e n

+82 14 1038 7916 (Changbin)

nothing really interesting has happened over the past few days, it's just been the usual: me isolating myself, not eating. i have probably watched _the office_ about five times i think. our relationship was as loving and passionate as jim and pam's, but became as dysfunctional as micheal and jan's.

as i was watching the episode where pam and jim began to start going out, it reminded me of our first date when we went to the planetarium. i remember taking the subway downtown, which is where we spent the day. we made a beeline straight to the planetarium, where we proceeded to buy day tickets. as you pulled me by the wrist, because you always came here as a kid and i have never been, i stared in awe at the exhibits. there were planets and constellations and even recreations of the first telescopes made by galileo, it was beautiful. just so beautiful.

my favourite part was when we went to one exhibit, where it was a small room, but inside on all the walls and floor and ceiling were the constellations and stars that were painted in glow in the dark paint that shone brightly under the black light of the room. the room was empty, except for the two of us. i slowly spun around, taking in this exhibit, it was so fascinating. as i finished looking, you were staring at me with your big goofy smile. giggling, i asked you why you were staring at me like that. you then proceeded to cup my face with your hands and stare at me.

"felix, your freckles are as beautiful as the stars"

that one specific comment would always make me blush, you really knew how to make me feel worth it. as i tried to hide my face in slight embarrassment, you pulled me in for a kiss. the moment was so right, i didn't pass up on the opportunity to kiss back. as we took a break to pull back, i stared at the wall behind you, studying the constellations. when all of a sudden, i spotted my favourite one: orion. i began to shuffle forwards, which in turn caused you to shuffle backwards. once your back had hit the wall, i pointed at the glowing orion, which was slightly above your head.

"binnie look, it's orion"

as i looked down to you, there was a look of confusion, fear, and excitement in your eyes. it took me a moment to realize the position we were in: you were pressed against the wall, with me towering over you and my hand on the wall (which was pointing at orion). i let out a quiet "oh", i was so oblivious. i leaned in and kissed you, i figured you wanted this to happen, showing you my favourite constellation for the hundredth time could wait. although i was complaining about how hungry i was beforehand, i was hungry for something else now, and it was pretty obvious what i was craving. as we kissed each other rougher and rougher, i moved away from your lips and began to kiss your jawline, slightly nibbling at the bone and skin; rough enough to make you want more, but gentle enough to not hurt your pretty face.

"f-felix" you tried hard to stifle a moan, but it slipped through your lips. i smiled into the kisses i was giving you. although this was my first time ever really making out with someone, fanfictions were my only source of education on romance, and from hearing you moan, i guess i was doing something right.

as i was planning to move down your neck, i heard the sounds of boots clicking against the floor. i shot backwards, snapping back to reality. i looked at your confused eyes, saying that i heard someone coming and that we should 'act natural',  which ended up being me finally showing your orion. as we moved along the wall, running our hands along the artwork, you mentioned how we ended so abruptly. i turned around slightly, to see a man and a woman walk into the exhibit, so i whispered under my breath to you that we can find a spot to finish what we started. you then let out a sigh and said that you didn't want to go any farther than what we were already doing as you wouldn't be comfortable, i nodded in agreement, i totally felt the same way.

as we continued on our date in the planetarium, i couldn't help but feel how numb my lips were. it reminds me to how numb my lips are feeling now. i just miss you changbin

_delivered at 2:27am_   
_read at 2:35am_

 


	8. e i g h t

+82 14 1038 7916 (Changbin)

my physical and mental state have never been so low before. i've barely slept and ate and i haven't talked with a human being in so long, i bet i've forgot how to. at night, i usually go to the bathroom to relieve myself and have a small glass of water, as it is the only thing i can consume at this point. i usually would hurry in, do my business, and leave with all the lights turned off as to not draw any attention to myself.

but today, i decided to turn the lights on. and the person who i saw staring back at me through the mirror was not me at all. my hair was greasy, my eyes had huge bags under them. my skin was pale and white like a vampire, my freckles even looked sad as well. my eyes were dull and were slightly red and puffy as i had been recently crying. i lifted up the hem of my shirt, exposing my stomach and the bottom of my chest. despite being skinny, my ribs were clearly visible from my lack of nutrition. i swear i almost threw up on the spot i've never seen myself in such a state before.

i wasn't me anymore, this wasn't the lee felix i know. this isn't the lee felix that you know

_delivered at  2:27am_   
_read at 2:28am_


	9. n i n e

+82 14 1038 7916 (Changbin)

you know i'm not dumb, right? i can see that you're reading my messages. every one i've sent. every time i've poured my heart and soul and tears into these texts, and you don't do as much as to even respond? even to say hi? how could you binnie.

i'm so frustrated with you. one moment you want to never speak with me again, and then you're listening to me talk about our breakup? you're pathetic and i hope you know that.

good lord i'm so mad, to the point where i needed to break something, so i did. i punched my mirror and the thing shattered. watching the mirror shatter in an instant reminded me of how you shattered my heart. my hand is bruised and swollen and bloody, luckily i was able to sneak some first aid supplies, i'm typing with one hand so i'm sorry if there's any spelling errors.

but anyways.. i've never hated you more changbin. when are you going to crawl out of your cave and show your damn face. i know that you're there. answer. me. 

_delivered at 2:27am_   
_read at 2:30am_


	10. t e n

+82 14 1038 7916 (Changbin)

hey man, i've been reading all of your texts, and i think you have the wrong number. i'm not your friend "changbin", i never was. i wanted to say something sooner, but you were heated in the moment and figured i'd let you vent, it's what you needed. from what i've read over these past couple weeks, it seems to be that you've been through an intense breakup, that dude broke your heart. are you alright?

_delivered at 12:06pm_   
_read at 3:39pm_

oh, i never knew i'm sorry. 

_delivered at 3:39pm_   
_read at 3:39pm_

and i'm not that alright, i've never been this low before

_delivered at 3:39pm_   
_read at 3:40pm_

i know that we're complete strangers, but i just wanna sat that i'm here for you if you need to vent. us aussies gotta stick together ya know :)

_delivered at 3:30pm_   
_read at 3:30pm_

how do you know i'm australian??

_delivered at 3:30pm_   
_read at 3:31pm_

your phone number is australian. i just recently moved from there to korea

_delivered at 3:31pm_   
_read at 3:31pm_

ahh ok

_delivered at 3:31pm_   
_read at 3:35pm_

oh i never introduced myself. my name is chris, chris bang. but i also go by my korean name, which is chan

_delivered at 3:35pm_   
_read at 3:36pm_

it's nice to meet you chan! my name is felix. my korean name is lee yongbok but don't call me by that _ever_ it's ugly and gross

_delivered at 3:36pm_   
_read at 3:36pm_

aww it's actually cute

_delivered at 3:36pm_   
_read at 3:37pm_

ew shut up

_delivered at 3:36pm_   
_read at 3:43pm_

lmao

_delivered at 3:43pm_   
_read at 3:43pm_

hey i know this is like, really random and weird, but do you wanna meet up? i feel like you really need a friend of some sort to help you through this rough patch in your life

_delivered at 3:43pm_   
_read at 3:45pm_

that sounds great! my family would really appreciate me leaving the house for the first time in forever

_delivered at 3:45pm_   
_read at 3:46pm_

coolio :)

_delivered at 3:46pm_   
_read at 3:46pm_

also just another random question, but what do you look like? so that i know who you are when we meet up

_delivered at 3:46pm_   
_read at 3:50pm_

sure yeah, let me find a pic of myself form when i looked decent

_delivered at 3:50pm_   
_read at 3:50pm_

 

_delivered at 3:52pm_   
_read at 3:53pm_

sorry i look really bad in that, but it's the only recent selfie where i look normal

_delivered at 3:53pm_   
_read at 3:53pm_

ARE YOU KIDDING

_delivered at 3:53pm_   
_read at 3:54pm_

YOU'RE GORGEOUS

_delivered at 3:54pm_   
_read at 3:54pm_

i'm so in love with your freckles

_delivered at 3:54pm_   
_read at 3:54pm_

you're so kind thank u

_delivered at 3:54pm_   
_read at 3:55pm_

now show me what u look like

_delivered at 3:55pm_   
_read at 3:56pm_

_delivered at 3:56pm_   
_read at 3:57pm_

???

_delivered at 3:57pm_   
_read at 3:57pm_

DUMBASS SHOW YOUR WHOLE FACE

_delivered at 3:57pm_   
_read at 3:57pm_

ok fineeeeee

  
_delivered at 3:58pm_   
_read at 3:58pm_

_delivered at 3:59pm_   
_read at 3:59pm_

ugh what a babe

_delivered at 3:59pm_   
_read at 4:00pm_

haha tyty

_delivered at 4:00pm_   
_read at 4:00pm_

sooo, do you have any preferences on where we go?

_delivered at 4:02pm_   
_read at 4:03pm_

omg i actually just moved in like,, a week and a half ago i barely know anything. i live somewhere near hongdae, like 10 minutes outside it

_delivered at 4:03pm_   
_read at 4:03pm_

oh wow same-ish! glad we're close by each other, but I'll personally be your tour guide :)  
i do know this coffee shop that's pretty quiet, there's usually a couple people in it, but everyone sticks to themselves. there are a lot of elderly people that are regulars. don't get me wrong that i don't like the elderly, i find it cute how they go to coffee shops in groups

_delivered at 4:05pm_   
_read at 4:06pm_

yeah i remember it's like that at mcdonalds back home. they'd sit together and drink their coffees it's cute

_delivered at 4:06pm_   
_read at 4:06pm_

haha just like that! well, from what i remember at aussie mcdonald's

_delivered at 4:06pm_   
_read at 4:07pm_

i forget the address, so give me a quick moment to look it up again

_delivered at 4:07pm_   
_read at 4:07pm_

alright cool

_delivered at 4:07pm_   
_read at 4:08pm_

also before i forget, what time do you wanna meet up at?

_delivered at 4:08pm_   
_read at 4:10pm_

doesn't matter to me

_delivered at 4:10pm_   
_read at 4:10pm_

let's do 1pm, so that you have time to sleep in and get yourself ready

_delivered at 4:10pm_   
_read at 4:11pm_

aww you're so sweet :)

_delivered at 4:11pm_   
_read at 4:11pm_

ok my dumbass got distracted and i forgot to look up the address. anyways it's called coalmine coffee and it's located in hongdae

_delivered at 4:11pm_   
_read at 4:12pm_

alright cool thanks! i can't wait to meet you tomorrow!!

_delivered at 4:12pm_   
_read at 4:12pm_

you as well chan :)

_delivered at 4:13pm_   
_read at 4:15pm_

 


	11. e l e v e n

> +82 14 1038 7916 (Chan)

hey, i'm sorry again for making you eat so much when we were out. it's healthier to wean you back into eating, but i was so worried about skinny you are :(

 _delivered at 5:06:pm_  
_read at 5:40pm_

don't worry about it! i do feel super stuffed tho. i enjoyed our time together!

 _delivered at 5:40pm_  
_read at 5:40pm_

also sorry for my late response i just got back on my phone. it was nice to finally talk with someone about my situation

 _delivered at 5:40pm_  
_read at 5:41pm_

but hey, we should really hang out again soon! :)

 _delivered at 5:41pm_  
_read at 5:41pm_

honestly i'm free whenever. i'm jobless so i have all the time in the world

 _delivered at 5:41pm_  
_read at 5:42pm_

lmao moooood

 _delivered at 5:42pm_  
_read at 5:42pm_

wanna hang tomorrow?

 _delivered at 5:42pn_  
_read at 5:43pm_

i still have some unpacking to do, you can come over when i'm done i'll let you know

 _delivered at 5:43pm_  
_read at 5:44pm_

could we do all the exact same things we did today tomorrow?

 _delivered at 5:44pm_  
_read at 5:44pm_

you want to go to the coffee shop and spill your drink everywhere? haha

 _delivered at 5:45pm_  
_read at 5:45pm_

omg noooo i don't wanna reenact that  
_delivered at 5:45pm_  
_read at 5:46pm_

ok fine not that. we can reenact when we walked along the shore of the river by the park and you proceeded to fall into the lake, so i had to take you home to change

 _delivered at 5:46pm_  
_read at 5:46pm_

NO

 _delivered at 5:46pm_  
_read at 5:47pm_

i tripped on a stick and fell?? the shore against the lake is full of pebbles and sticks so of course i'm gonna fall

 _delivered at 5:47pm_  
_read at 5:47pm_

but you did carry me bridal style and i enjoyed that ;) but not when i'm freezing and dripping wet

 _delivered at 5:47pm_  
_read at 5:48pm_

haha yeah you're like 100lbs wet

 _delivered at 5:48pm_  
_read at 5:48pm_

yeah you can come over and we can watch netflix and chill and stuff like that

 _delivered at 5:48pm_  
_read at 5:49pm_

netflix and chill you say? ;)))

 _delivered at 5:49pm_  
_read at 5:49pm_

OH MY GOD NO i meant like,, we can watch netflix and longue around the house

 _delivered at 5:50pm_  
_read at 5:50pm_

you sure about that mr christopher bang?

 _delivered at 5:50pm_  
_read at 5:51pm_

SKSN yes ofc

 _delivered at 5:51pm_  
_read at 5:51pm_

see ya tomorrow then?

 _delivered at 5:51pm_  
_read at 5:52pm_

yea! see ya!!

 _delivered at 5:52pm_  
_read at 5:55pm_

 


	12. t w e l v e

\- - - _a few months later_ \- - -

+82 14 1038 7916 (Chan)

chan

_delivered at 2:27am_

chan

_delivered at 2:27am_

chris

_delivered at 2:27am_

christopher bang

 _delivered at 2:27am_  
_read at 2:29am_

what felix? i was sleeping ya know, why are you bugging me at this hour is practically 2:30am

 _delivered at 2:29am_  
_read at 2:29am_

i miss you :(

 _delivered at 2:29am_  
_read at 2:30am_

you know we're right beside each other

 _delivered at 2:30am_  
_read at 2:30am_

yeah

 _delivered at 2:30am_  
_read at 2:30am_

in the same bed

 _delivered at 2:30am_  
_read at 2:31am_

yeah

 _delivered at 2:31am_  
_read at 2:31am_

because i'm sleeping over at your place

 _delivered at 2:31am_  
_read at 2:31am_

yeah

 _delivered at 2:32am_  
_read at 2:32am_

you know we can literally just talk to each other in person

 _delivered at 2:32am_  
_read at 2:33am_

ok fineee

 _delivered at 2:33am_  
_read at 2:33am_

 

_Felix turns off his phone and places it on his night stand, he then turns over to see a groggy-faced Chan._

_"Sorry for waking up the princess from her beauty sleep," Felix says with a smile._

_Chan returns the smile and speaks with a hoarse voice, "you know I'd stay up with you any time."_

_The two lay in silence, enjoying the sound of nothing, with the occasional sound of a car engine softly roaring and the howl of a cold winter's wind_ _coming from outside_ _. Things had been going great between Felix and Chan, ever since the two met after Felix realized he had been texting Changbin's old phone number. The two were practically inseparable now, they hung out almost everyday, the_ _y_ _were_ _the perfect pair,_ _like peanut butter and jelly._

_Felix felt that his mental state had increased greatly ever since he met Chan for coffee that one fateful day. All he honestly needed was a friend to talk about what he was going through, he was afraid his family would judge him if he told them what happened, he preferred to lock himself in his room and not have any human contact for a couple weeks. Now, he was feeling better than ever. He looked forward to what the day would hold for him when he wakes up every morning, and he always had an extra hop in his step._

_As well, Felix had gone back to school, he had missed a lot when he was going through some tough times. He told all of his teachers that a close relative of his had passed away and he took the sudden loss very hard, and luckily his teachers were very understanding and helped him catch up. He didn't want to tell his teachers that he was absent because of a breakup, they didn't need to know_ _all about_ _his love life._

 _Chan had transferred to Felix's school, so now going to school was another way to see Chan everyday. The two sat together in the few classes that they had, but stuck with each other at lunch. Felix rarely talked with his old friends; Hyunjin, Jisung, and Minho, as they were introduced to him by Changbin and were Changbin's friends. Felix bet that the reason why they never talked with him anymore was because Changbin probably told them his twisted side of the story. Although, Jisung was the only one who would ever say hi to Felix if he saw him, Felix assume_ _d_ _that when he didn't attend school, Jisung must've known what was up._

_And regarding Changbin, Felix would still see him, they went to the same school after all. They did have some classes together, but Felix made sure to sit far away from him. His stomach would flip whenever the two made eye contact, even for a spilt second. He still had some PTSD from the breakup, but deep down, Felix knew that Changbin didn't deserve him._

_Felix would say that he has moved on from Changbin. Him and Chan had assembled themselves a new friend group, this time, a more positive influence, according to Felix. They became friends with a few boys: a Thai boy named Kunpimook, who always went by his nickname BamBam, a Korean boy named Yugyeom, and a Hong Konger named Jackson. The four boys were loud and horse_ _d_ _around with each other, but they were always kept in check by the group's two female friends; a cute yet clumsy Japanese girl named Sana, and a Korean girl named Jimin, who Felix thought was a badass because she had a nose piercing, a_ s  _he had never seen too many people with one. Jimin was one of Chan_ _'s_ _first friends, and the two were extremely close, just like how Chan is to Felix, and sometimes the three would hang out together._

_Felix felt as if everything in life was going well. He had never felt more happy before, school was pretty easy now that he was back and paying attention for once, he had an amazing group of supportive friends, and best of all, he had a new boyfriend who treated him with the respect he long deserved._

_"Chan your bed head is so cute, I love how it's even more curlier than what you usually wear it as," Felix mentions as he reaches out and lightly tugs on one of the long, dark ringlets that falls in front of Chan's eyes._

_"Felix," Chan whines, as he curls up his pillow to cover his face._

_Felix giggles quietly, as to not wake up his family because his laugh can be pretty loud. Chan unrolls his pillow after a few moments and brushes back his hair, and take his hand and placed it gently on Felix's cheek._

_"Your face is getting fatter... in a good way," Chan comments as Felix melts into the warmth of the hand on his face._

_"It feels good to be eating normally again. Homemade meals really have that affect_ _of putting weight on your body,"_ _Felix places his slightly smaller hand atop of Chan's, which was still on his face, "you practically saved me from when I was at my absolute lowest. I really don't know_ _how_ _to thank you, I probably wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you."_

_"You being alive and well is just enough," Chan says._

_A second bought of silence occurs, and as the silence seems to be eating him, Felix focuses on the sound of the wind outside, which has now gotten stronger._

_"Felix," Chan says as he rubs his thumb across Felix's cheek._

_"Mhm," Felix responds, starting to feel his eyes get heavy because he hasn't been staying up this late_ _recently._

 _"I love your freckles so much. They remind me of the starry sky when you look up on a clear night," Chan says_ _with a smile._

 _Felix_ _gidd_ _ily_ _smile_ _s_ _and cups Chan's face with his hands, "and your eyes sparkle like the sun."_

 _Chan let's out a noise that sounds like a giggl_ e  _and a snort,_ _and then pulls Felix in to hug him, embracing the other boy in his warmth, "I love you dummy."_

 _Felix then takes his arms and wraps them around Chan as best as he can because he had no idea how hard it is to hug someone when both_ _are_ _lying on_ _their_ _side_ _s._

_He gives Chan a quick peck and boops his nose, "I love you too dummy."_

 


End file.
